


Siri and Susebron and what happened in the fade-to-black in chapter 44

by die_eike



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: During Canon, F/M, First Time, Love, Married Sex, Passion, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: Siri and Susebron have their first time and they both enjoy it.Siri let her shift drop to the floor without hesitation. She faced Susebron, naked. He knew her body, had seen it in a dozen of ridiculous displays. Siri inwardly laughed at her former self. If only she had known.The God King regarded her with bright eyes and she met his gaze, looking up. A second later, they embraced, drawn together by a force that Siri found she had no power to resist against.
Relationships: Sisirinah/Susebron (Warbreaker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Siri and Susebron and what happened in the fade-to-black in chapter 44

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any property rights to the figures, magic or world I used in this fanfic, they are all Brandon Sanderson's. I don't make money from this, it is just for fun.
> 
> When I read Warbreaker, of course I shipped Susebron and Siri so hard. Their relationship is beautifully developed and so sweet and innocent. Sanderson fans know that he never touches the lemony side of his ships. I, however, absolutely love a little bit of sex in the books I read. But heck, that's what fanfic is for, to fill the gaps you feel need filling. So, I let the imagination run free. I hope you like it.
> 
> My take on Susebron's and Siri's first time is that they have satisfying, good sex, although everybody knows how unlikely that is, with two virgins. But there are some explanations for that.
> 
> Out-of-plot justification: where is the fun in writing some awkward virgin sex? 
> 
> In-plot justification:  
> 1\. Susebron - is the God King, and a Returned, who seem to have an inherent sense for social conduct. When Returned young, they also seem to have some adult knowledge they could not have learned in their former lives. And Breath gives a connection with life, with the living beings around you. That's a major advantage for the instincts. So I chose to make him do things instinctively right, perhaps also relying on some Returned knowledge or powers that manifest when faced with the right circumstances.  
> 2\. Siri - well..., Siri is Siri!

Siri let her shift drop to the floor without hesitation. She faced the God King, naked. He knew her body, had seen it in a dozen of ridiculous displays. Siri inwardly laughed at her former self. If only she had known.

Susebron regarded her with bright eyes and she met his gaze, looking up. A second later, they embraced, drawn together by a force that Siri found she had no power to resist against. It felt so right to be held in his strong arms, to share the heat of their bodies and of their accelerated breaths. Siri felt Susebron’s hands on her shoulder, on her back, then felt him exploring the skin on her hip and waist. She closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation of his fingers lightly brushing over her body, carefully touching the softness of her breasts, caressing her buttocks. A tingling warmth spread from between her thighs, mingling with the fluttering in her stomach, making her heart beat faster.

He was good at it for ... – for what he was. For a boy turned god. For a man so much older than her, so much more powerful; yet so much younger in many ways, and so much more vulnerable. For a moment, she wondered if it was because of all these Breaths he held, that his powers somehow allowed him to instinctively know how to make her feel good. Then, the “because” didn’t matter anymore.

Siri opened her eyes and grabbed his neck, drew his head down to meet her lips and hungrily melted into his response of her kiss. He tasted so sweet, and she knew she was not good at resisting sweets. She always wanted more. She gripped the blouse he was wearing and lifted it up with a determined motion. They broke their kiss to let the fabric pass and Susebron stretched to get it over his head. Siri marvelled at his sculptured body, which was muscular yet elegant, with skin shimmering in the dimness of the chamber. He was an imposing sight, inhuman, colour-bending, divine. And yet, just Susebron. Her Seb. Siri smiled.

Susebron bent down toward her, the skin of his naked body luxuriously touching hers, his arms circling around her. Siri sighed and felt her hair brighten to the colour of golden contentment. Susebron gently lifted her up and carried her to the giant bed with ease. There, he continued exploring her body, with kisses now. The silken bedsheets felt cool on her heated, naked skin and she gripped them in her fists as Susebron’s lips fluttered over her neck, behind her ear and down to her breasts. She gasped when he reached the dark circles, and arched her back, drawing her knees up. Susebron stopped at the sounds she made and looked up at her, his eyes shining hungrily, yet tinged with concern. Instead of using words, Siri touched his face and gently but determinedly steered his mouth back to her raised mounts. She felt him smiling while he continued caressing her breasts with his lips. Goosebumps spread all over Siri’s body. She hadn’t known that she could feel so good - that sex could feel so good. The very act that had hung over her head like a sword, that she had been afraid of ever since knowing that she would be married to the God King. Now, that was a nightmare from another life, dissolved by the true person behind the charade kept up by the priests. Her marriage obligations were replaced by something wondrous and wonderful, something she still couldn’t grasp the full meaning of.

Susebron’s kisses had wandered down her stomach to her thighs and caressed the sensitive skin at the inside. A moan escaped Siri and she instinctively spread her legs wider. Susebron looked up at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Yes!” Siri said breathlessly, “This time I _mean_ it! And don’t you stop again!”

Heeding her orders, the God King intensified his kisses while stroking her waist, her buttocks and the lengths of her legs. There was a red hot knot building up between her thighs, a tension so sweet but so urgent, yearning for release. When Susebron touched the wetness between her legs with his lips, Siri found she lost control over the sounds she made. Her hair shifted back and forth between golden bliss and crimson lust. The tips of her hand and feet tingled as she felt her blood being drawn in waves to the center of her body. And then she lost control over everything. The release came like an explosion; she gasped and shuddered, hands and toes digging into the sheets. Her hips moved on their own volition, making thrusting motions, pulsing with the beat inside her. It was heaven, and she delved into the sensation.

When she came to her senses again, she felt Susebron’s gaze on her. She smiled. He searched her mouth and she tasted her own saltiness on his lips. She slung her arms around his neck, then pulled herself up on her knees. Her thoughts were still hazy, foggy from the aftermath of bliss. But she knew what she wanted. Susebron had shifted into a seated position. _Perfect_. Siri pressed her hand firmly against his muscular chest and shoved him until he lay on his back. She let kiss after kiss drop onto his body, light like fleeting rain. Susebron's gaze was on her while his hands kept stroking her curves. Siri’s mouth found his nipples and she paid him back in due course. She found she could play his body like a musical instrument. Susebron closed his eyes in pleasure when she was more demanding, her kisses firmer. He breathed heavier when she teased him with small bites to his neck, his earlobes, his chest. When she reached below his waist, Siri noticed the large bulge in his trousers and for a second, anticipation mingled with fear. _I am really going for it_. She thought about the danger in the palace, the danger to her and any child that she would bear Susebron. Then she shoved that thought away. She would let nothing stand between her and this moment, between her and what felt just right.

Siri reached down to stroke Susebron through the thin layer of cloth he wore. He gasped huskily and tightened his grip on her. Siri felt her center of lust awakening again. _How will it feel like, to have him inside me, to become one?_ Her abdomen tightened in response, pulsing. Siri slid down Susebron’s hips and undid his trousers. He moved to help her, but she had already done away with the clothing, revealing his erect manhood. _A divine sight indeed_ , Siri thought. She wasn’t surprised. After all, a God’s body was all about proportions. Siri began exploring the shaft, stroking him. The skin was soft, silken and felt wonderful. Susebron let out a moan, a moan she felt reverberating in her own body. Her breathing became faster when she thought about what she was going to do. She planted a kiss on the tip, tasting his salty wetness. Then she closed her mouth around the shaft, discovering the feeling of him inside her and how it made the spot between her thighs tingle.

Suddenly, Susebron sat up, eyes wide, sweating. Siri lost her grip on his shaft and took a deep breath. He drew her up toward him and into a long, hungry kiss. They locked gazes when Siri broke the kiss and slid down his waist, hovering over him. She wanted him. Now. He searched for her hands and they interlaced their fingers. Then she slowly let herself slide over the tip of his shaft. Susebron trembled, and she with him. It was a hot and wet and wonderfully silky sensation. She pushed herself lower, moaning, gasping. He began to fill her and that feeling was ecstasy. It was the pleasure of tightness experiencing widening, of pain that luxuriously melted into bliss, of flesh where flesh needed to be, of fulfilment, of homecoming.

Siri collapsed onto Susebron’s chest, trembling, their fingers and gazes still interlocked. “Susebron...” she moaned. “Seb...”

Then there were no words, no more. Only sensations. Him shifting beneath her, her straightening. A slow rhythm that started to a red pulsing beat. Kisses, and smooth movements, lubrified with sweat and the juices of their lust. Siri was her body and her body was everything. It was the universe, expanded and narrowed again to a single point of bliss. The rhythm grew faster, the movements more intense. They were breathing each other’s breaths, turning it into sounds of lust. Siri’s hair gleamed in an unrestrained scarlet, the long tassels whipping back and forth.

Susebron was holding her by her buttocks, gasping hoarsely, his hips moving with hers. He suddenly grabbed her by the wrists and locked gazes.

 _I love you_ , his eyes said.

 _I love you too_ , Siri answered in their voiceless language.

He let go of her wrists and clasped her shoulders instead, moving her to his rhythm, taking pleasure from her as she was taking from him. Siri smiled at his act of ruthlessness.

She felt it coming. The red hot ball of tension was there again, ready to explode. Her thrusts intensified as she lowered herself down onto his chest. “Seb,” she gasped, “oh Seb...” In response, her divine husband encircled her with his arms and lifted his hips. He started to penetrate her with deep and fast thrusts, making guttural panting sounds. Siri was rocked back and forth hard. She felt the inevitable rise of her release and arched her body. They cried out in unison, Seb gripping her firmly at her hips, pushing her down onto trembling thrusts. Siri felt his semen shooting hot and high into her womb, filling her. She melted down onto him, savouring the pulsing twitches between their bodies. Susebron pressed her toward himself, burying his nose into her hair, sighing deeply. He enfolded her in his arms as if he never wanted to let go of her again. Siri shut her eyes and let herself sink into the sensation of being so close to somebody like never before.

_He will protect me._

Her fears evaporated in the state of satisfied drowsiness she was in. She listened to Susebron’s steady heartbeat, to his breathing getting deeper and slower. 

_And I will protect him_.

Together, they could hold their own against the dangers of this strange but beautiful life.


End file.
